


Collection of One-Shot

by Dianary (xuan_viet)



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I should probably think of other tags..., M/M, Mention of sex, One Shot Collection, Party Aftermath, Short One Shot, Temporary Amnesia, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuan_viet/pseuds/Dianary
Summary: This will probably by a collection of one-shots or short fictions with Johnny/Hansol, Taeil/Hansol or Johnny/Hansol/Taeil as main pairings. With eventually other pairings from NCT.You can send request, but I am not sure if I will take them.





	Collection of One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> This is the first fiction I post on this site, and I hesitated a lot before doing so. But I need to write more and I feel like that if I have feed back, I will be more productive.
> 
> I hope you will like it !  
> Constructive critics are welcomed !
> 
> (English is not my first language but I will try to improve my grammar and my writing and everything !

This is the first text that I post here, I did not corrected it yet, but I will probably do it in the following days.

I am not satisfied with the end so I will also probably modify it !

Subscribe if you want to know more !

Thanks for reading !

 

* * *

 

 

When Hansol woke up with a particularly strong hangover the following morning, he was not ready to face the reality that would hit him. Growling quietly, he shifted with the intention of burying his face on the pillow, but stilled when a sharp pain shot from his lower back. His eyes shot open and took a little time to focus on the ceiling, ceiling he did not recognised. Hansol felt the panic building inside of him before he remembered that he had decided to stay at Ten’s house after the party. But his nerves did not calm down, especially when he felt someone shifting on the mattress.

Hansol closed his eyes, prying not to have made any mistake the night before. But the pain in his lower back proved him wrong. With apprehension polling up in his guts, Hansol slowly turned his head to the right, only to found the sleeping face of his best friend.

Taeil was sleeping on his side, facing Hansol. The later would have been relieved if it was not for the numerous hickeys decorating his best friend’s collarbones, his bruised lips and his state of nakedness. Hansol started to feel the panic building up in him, wondering what he could have done the night before. Lost in his thoughts, he nearly yelped when he felt an arm tightening around his waist.

 

“Stop moving plushy”, grumble a voice on his left “It’s too early to be awake. Go back to sleep.”

“Johnny’s right Sollie, we’ve got all the time we want. Calm down and give me some cuddles”, whispered Taeil tiredly.

“You can’t hog him all to yourself ! Sol’s mine too ! You’re not the only who want cuddles !” protested Johnny.

“Stop arguing you two ! My head is killing me”, whined Hansol, “And could one of you explain the situation ? Why am I in a bed, naked with my two best friends ?”

 

Johnny and Taeil instantly stopped bickering over Hansol’s shoulder. They stayed silence for a while. It was clear for Hansol that they did not know what to say.

 

“You don’t remember ?” finally asked Taeil bewildered.

“Remember what ? What did I do ?”

“Well… you might not remember, but your body sure does…” responded Johnny.

 

Then, the younger of the three let his hands wandered over Hansol’s back, and settled them just over his rear. Flustered, Hansol tried to protest, only to be silenced when Johnny’s applied some pressure. Hansol moaned, but quickly brought up his hands in an attempt to block the sound.

 

“Don’t, let us hear you voice Sollie. It would be a shame to hide it.” Intervened Taeil.

 

He grabbed his friend’s wrists and forced him to uncover his mouth. Then Taeil did not waste time and captured Hansol’s lips in a heated kiss. When Taeil finally draw back, Johnny took the opportunity to kiss Hansol too, leaving the poor boy panting and disoriented.

 

“What are you guys doing ?” he finally managed to ask, trying not to be distracted by the light kisses they were giving him.

“We are going to refresh your memories Sol’”, answered Taeil.

“We can’t have you not remembering what happen”, added Johnny.

 

Hansol did not respond, choosing to let his two best friends manhandle him.

If he was honest with himself, he has been dreaming of a situation like this one for months. He didn’t know exactly when it started, maybe when, being one year older, he went to the university, leaving Johnny behind with the promise of being reunited the following year (but to be honest, even if they didn’t study in the same place anymore, it didn’t stop them to see each other nearly every week). Being apart from his best friend, with whom he basically grew up, made him realize his importance in Hansol’s life. He and Johnny did everything together ever since Johnny stood up for him when he was being bullied at the age of 5. And the fact that Johnny was a bit of the possessive friend didn’t help them in making new friends, with the exception of Jaehyun and Doyoung who kind of imposed themselves on the duo. Hansol did have crushes on other people (mainly boys), but none of them were serious nor got further than simple crushes.

But this changed when he enrolled in college. Strangely, Hansol was the one who did not take the separation well. He thought that he had got over his separation anxiety, but his first week of university proved him wrong. Even if Johnny was the clingy one between the two of them, Hansol quickly realised that the absence of his best friend left him a feeling of emptiness. And then, he met Taeil.

The older boy was the one who approached Hansol for a project they had to do in pairs. They got along pretty well nearly from the beginning, and through Taeil, Hansol made another group of friend, composed by Yuta, Taeyong (who was in his dance club) and Ten. After that, it was easy for Hansol to fall in love with his new friend. With his easy going and friendly personnality, it was hard not to be charmed by him.

The only problem was that Taeil and Johnny did not get along at all. Hansol did not know what happened the first time he introduced them to each other, but after their first meeting, both boy expressed their dislike toward the other every time they could. And after some others unfortunate meetings, Hansol had lost all hope that his two best friends (and loves of his life) would one day get along, and always avoid talking about Taeil when he was with Johnny and inversely.

 

Hansol did not know what happened during Ten’s party, but apparently, whatever did happened mended the relationship between the two. And if he was honest with himself, Hansol did not want to know the events of the past night. But eventually, his two friends did not leave him any choice when they decided to have a remake of the previous night.

 

"I hope you guys are clean, you skipped condoms."

"It’s ok, remember when we went to this blood donation ? If there was anything wrong, they would have contacted us," answered Johnny.

 

They stayed in silence for a while, Johnny and Taeil holding Hansol close, afraid that if they let go of him, he would bolt out of the room and never come back. After a while, Hansol finally broke the silence.

 

"And what does that mean for us ?"

 

The two other boys stared into each other’s eyes, holding a silent conversation, before one of them finally answered.

 

"It means that if you want it, we are both yours, as much as you are our," said Taeil.

"When you say mine, it is like, in a relationship ?"

"Of course silly, what else do you expect ? A dom/sub relation ?" teased Johnny, hiding his face in Hansol’s back.

"But seriously Sol, do you want us ?" asked the older.

"Who wouldn’t want you ? You guys are perfect, why would you want me ? I mean, I thought you were straight !" exclaimed Hansol, turning to face and jabbed a finger in Johnny’s stomach.

"I didn’t know how to come out to you ?" said Johnny with a guilty face, "I mean, we’ve known each other since we were children, I did not want you treating me differently."

 

A loud banging on their room’s door interrupt the quietude of the afterglow.

 

“Guys ! Breakfast’s ready in 10 minutes !” screamed Yuta through the door, before moving to the next room

“I don’t think I will be able to go downstairs,” confessed Hansol, “my back is killing me,” he whined.

“Well, that’s not a problem, we can carry you princess,” answered Johnny.

“Sure, we wouldn’t want to miss breakfast !” added Taeil.

“You guys just want to show off !”

“We don’t need to show off ! Every person who was at the party knows whom you belong to Sollie.”

 "Oh my god ! I don’t want to know what happended !" exclaimed Hansol, hidding his blushing face in his hands.

"Come on, let’s go, if we wait too long, there are going to eat everything, » said Johnny getting up, "I’ll carry you."

 

Hansol did not know how this unlikely relationship was going to work, but with these two boys by his side, he knew that they could make this work. 


End file.
